


The one night stand

by KristinaR415



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Popular, Smut, Victim - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristinaR415/pseuds/KristinaR415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning, contains smut. Harry is one of those gay guys that get beaten up, because of it. Louis' gay too, but still popular. One night, one event and one mistake, or was it even a mistake?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

 

 

_"It was just a simple one night stand,_

_a one-time thing or were there feelings involved?_

_I personally doubt it,_

_but he's special,_

_so, there's a possibility"_  

 

Harry Styles


	2. One shot

_Harry’s P.O.V_

I walked to school like every other day. I walked in and nobody even glanced at me. You can guess, but I doubt you guessed right. I'm gay and every person at school knows, but the weird thing is, that the same is one of the popular guys, but do they torture him? No. He's still madly popular. I get called names, beaten and ignored, except by my only friends; Niall and Liam. Now that I mention them, where are they? I saw a blond guy run in my direction, why did I have to ask? He ran towards me and spread out his arms. I stepped aside, when he lunged himself at me for a hug, he was falling, but with my reflexes, he didn't hit the floor. I had grabbed him by his belt before he made an impact with the dirty floor. I pulled him standing and saw Liam run over here. Of course, he's worried, it's his boyfriend I almost let hit the floor. It's a surprise I'm not on an athletic team with my reflexes. I dropped my hold of the belt and walked to my locker, but of course, I had to walk into someone, that someone being Louis, the popular gay guy. I looked up and into his eyes. Those beautiful sea green eyes. Those perfectly shaped... nope Harry, you're not thinking of his beauty. I looked down and he grabbed my wrist. I noticed it was a light grip, not as tight as others would have grabbed me. I got slammed into a locker and Louis let me go, but not before making sure his friend, Zayn, took his place. Zayn slammed me against the locker again and got beside my ear. "You little faggot, you think you're so much better than everyone else, you're not. You're just like every other gay, except Louis, he's different. You are not worth a shit" I closed my eyes and opened them not long after. I looked behind Zayn and saw Louis close his eyes. I felt Zayn' hand collide with my face, he punched me in my stomach and I got down on my knees. I coughed and it felt like a fire was coming up my throat. I saw Zayn' feet disappear, I looked up and Louis stood there, frozen, with his eyes closed. He opened them, looked at me and walked away. It looked like it hurt him to do this. Why? Okay, he's gay, I'm gay, but we hate each other. We can't even look at each other for 5 minutes before on turn around and ignore the other. I sat up against the locker and looked up, oh lucky me, it's my own locker. Niall came over to me "are you all right?" he asked "if you count a stomach-ache and a pain in your cheek for being all right, then yes" I answered. Niall glared at me and I shrugged. "I meant emotionally," he said "ohh, then I'm not all right. I keep having these thoughts about Louis" Niall looked at me puzzled, I rolled my eyes "I think about his looks and how beautiful he apparently is". Niall hugged me and we went to class.

I sat in the front because I'm what you'd like to call a geek or a nerd, but not fully; I dress as any other student. I don't like the nerd's clothes. "Hey Harry, there's this party tonight, you want to come?" Niall asked and Liam gave me a look, that said ‘go, it would be fun and Niall would be disappointed if you don't', plus Niall made puppy dog eyes "I'll be there, just get Niall to stop" I said with a smile. I turned towards the teacher and imprinted Niall's smile in my brain.

_Louis' P.O.V_

I came to school and talked with my friends. I looked somewhere other than them. I saw Harry, the gay guy that we tortured, don't know why. The blond guy, Niall I think, his best friend ran towards him and lunged himself at Harry, but Harry stepped aside and grabbed his belt before he hit the floor. He pulled him standing, looked at someone and let go.

"Hey, guys," I said and pointed at Harry. They smirked and knew what I planned. I walked to his locker and he walked into me. We locked eyes and I noticed how green his eyes are. Emerald green and beautiful, his lips so... no Louis, you can't think of him that way when you're about to get him beaten. He looked away and I grabbed his wrist, but not too tight, I didn't want to hurt him more than necessary. I slammed him against his locker and cursed myself far away for hurting him. Why am I sorry for hurting him? I let him go and made sure Zayn replaced me. I stood behind him and had a good view of the scene. Zayn leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. I knew what was coming. Zayn' fist collided with his face and I closed my eyes, I couldn't watch that. I heard a bump and a cough. I couldn't see what he looked like. It would break my heart and I don't know why. I heard footsteps and opened them. I looked down and saw Harry on his knees, coughing and looking at me. I walked away before I would show too much pain. I walked to class and Zayn talked "I heard about this party tonight. It's gonna be epic, want to join me?" he asked, all our other friends gave their answers "I'm going too, don't have better things to do," I said and we turned our attention to the teacher.

_Harry's P.O.V_

_At the party_

I walked inside and everyone was already hammered and dancing really dirty, it almost made me want to puke. I don't exactly hate heterosexual, but I'm not a fan of their porn. I made my way for the drinks and got a strong one. You can do it, Harry, just down it fast and it won't hurt as much. I gulped it down and coughed slightly. I saw Niam and they were by a big group of people. I dared myself over there, but not without another drink. "Hey, having fun I see," I said "yeah" Niall answered and I looked at the group; it consisted of only boys and many I didn't know, but Zayn and the rest of Louis mates were there. I furrowed my brows and looked for Louis, but found him nowhere and shrugged. Why did I look for him anyway? I downed my drink and went for another one. "So why are you talking to Zayn and his mates?" I asked Liam in a low voice only he could hear "he's not a bad guy when you get to know him" get to know him my ass, he's constantly after me and he beats me every day. "Not bad, are you fucking kidding me" I raised my voice to a normal level "I know what he did to you, but Louis the only reason for his actions" and why the hell does Louis want to hurt me like that. I felt a pain in my heart and laid my hand on it. Weird.

I walked away and drank a drink more. I felt the rush of drunkenness wash over me and I suddenly had the urge to pee, so I went to the bathroom. I still don't know why I let them take me. Maybe it was because of Niall's irresistible puppy dog eyes. Yep, that's why I was here. I went to the bathroom and did my business. I washed my hands and saw a smirking face in the mirror. I recognised that smirk; it was Louis. I turned around "hi Louis, why are you smirking?" I asked, "because you're here" he answered simply. I furrowed my brows and look puzzled at him, but shrugged it off and tried to get past him, with press on ´tried´. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. That fucking bastard had locked the door and you needed a key. I looked behind me and saw him with the key. I sighed "what do you want?" "You" he answered and slammed me against the door. I looked at his lips and didn't even think before acting. Let's blame my clouded and drunk mind; yep that's the one at fault.  I leaned forward and he met me halfway. He had his hand on each side of my face and my hands pinned under them. He let them go, grabbed my ass and I wrapped my legs around him. We stood like that a little and kissed. Louis stopped the kiss and I whimpered at the loss of contact. He smirked and I rolled my eyes. He sat me on a sink and kissed me again. He begged for entrance and I gave it. We battled for dominance, but he won it quickly. We made out and he went to kissing my neck and giving me marks, oddly enough, it didn't bother me or make me mad that he marked me. I took his shirt off and mine followed. Louis grabbed my groin and I kissed his neck to keep in a moan. I sucked at his neck and earned a few moans. I smirked and gave him a bit more friction for the growing boner in his pants. I freed him from his pants and he returned the favour. I freed him from my legs grip, got on my knees in front of him and gripped the hem of his boxers with my teeth and pulled them down. His penis sprung free and god that was big. I was afraid now, but I hid it. If you haven't guessed it, I'm a virgin and apparently having my first time in a bathroom, at a party with someone I don't love, but to be honest my mind is too clouded to sort right from wrong. I grabbed his penis and teased the tip. I let it slide past my lips and engulfed it in my mouth. I had to get used to the feeling and began bobbing my head. Louis grabbed my hair, but not too hard, and moaned. I slid off him slowly and sat back up by the sink. Louis rid me of my boxers and palmed me. I moaned and he kissed my neck. Held three fingers out in front of me "suck" he said and I coated them in my salvia. I wrapped my legs around him, wrapped my arms around his neck and waited for what was coming. He slowly let one finger slide in my entrance. It felt weird, amazing and it hurt, all at once. He slowly thrust the finger inside me and I began moaning, he took this as a sign to let a second finger in. I felt pain shoot through me, but the pleasure overpowered it. Louis kissed me, scissored and curled his fingers inside me. He added tongue in the kiss and let a third finger join the others. I gasped in the kiss; that hurt like a bitch. How the hell am I going to take him inside me? He thrust and I moaned when he hit something inside me. "Fuck me already," I said "eager, are we?" he asked "yes". He pulled the fingers back and I coated his penis. He helped me on the sink and I wrapped my legs around him and my arms around his neck. "Now, I'm going slowly to spare you some pain okay?" I nodded and buried my face in his neck. He penetrated me slowly and like he cared about me. I felt pain shoot through me and he stopped when I tensed. "Relax. You're going to be okay. It's gonna hurt now, but later you'll only feel pleasure" he said and he kissed my neck. I gave him permission to continue and he did. He was now all the way in and I only felt pain. He kissed my neck and whispered soothing things in my ear. The pain was slowly replaced by pleasure and I gave him permission to move. He slid out of me slowly and gently slipped back in. I moaned and he did it a bit faster, but it felt like more than a fuck, a one night stand, maybe that's because he just took my virginity! My brain didn't take this information in, it ignored it and focused on the pleasure my body was having. I moaned and Louis made the thrusts harder, not faster, but harder and deeper. He hit that spot inside of me again and I felt the orgasm come closer. I sucked on his neck and he moaned. I could feel on him that he was close. He grabbed my member and palmed me. That nearly sent me over the edge. He thrust faster and that was the final straw; I came all over us. Louis continued to thrust, "come for me babe" I whispered in Louis' ear and he came right after. We both panted to catch our breath. We kissed one last time and departed.

_Next day_

 I woke up this morning with a banging headache and an ass that hurt like hell. What the fuck did I do last night? I went to the bathroom, with difficulty, and had a shower. Whenever I bent down, a pain would shoot through my arse and up my spine. I had difficulty putting on my clothes, but it was possible. I took some aspirins and tried to remember why the hell my ass hurt like a bitch. Then I remembered; I slept with Louis and worst of all: he took my virginity. I was angry at myself and him. He took my virginity and I let him. Fucking clouded brain, you had to save that to a special person, but Louis is special. He was so gentle and loving like he cared about me.

I went to school and walked right up to Louis "do you remember anything from the party yesterday?" I asked "Harry, I don't think..." Zayn began, but I waved him off "do you?" I asked, he sighed "I remember everything" he answered. I could slap him right then and there. "Why didn't you stop me?" I asked with tears in my eyes, he looked puzzled at me "you wanted to just as badly as me" he said "it was my first time" I said and a tear rolled down. Everyone gasped; there was rumour that I slept from right to left, that I was a manwhore.  "Why didn't you stop yourself then?" I couldn't even look at him, I was so angry "I was drunk and didn't think. Even if I could, I wouldn't have stopped. You and your perfect eyes, perfect muscles and those..." I stopped myself before I continued. I was in love with him and that's why I didn't stop, I wanted him to do it. "I'm in love with you, that's why I went through with it" I let the tears fall freely and turned around. There was a crowd around us now, but I just went through it. "Harry, wait!" he yelled, but I didn't stop. He grabbed my hand and I stopped "I had a reason not to stop what we were doing. I'm in love with you too" I froze. In love with me, he was in love with me. I smiled and turned around. He looked concerned but smiled back anyway. He stepped closer and whipped away my tears. I walked up against a locker and knew exactly which one. "This locker holds so many memories," I said and Louis stepped in front of me with a hand on each side of my head "well there's going to be new and better memories tied to this locker," he said. We looked into each other's eyes and everyone was awwing and chanting ‘kiss, kiss' "Kiss me you fool" I said and he did just that.  Everyone cheered and some Irish lad yelled: "I KNEW IT. THEY WERE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER AND THEY WERE IN LOVE" I knew that boy and smiled in the kiss. Of course, he knew all along. He knows before me. He knew before I did, that I was gay, so why not this too? We deepened the kiss and ignored everyone else. 


	3. Epilog

_“A one night stand,_

_a taken virginity,_

_alcohol and_

_unknown feelings,_

_led to a happy ending for the both of us._

_I highly doubted he felt the same,_

_but a one night stand can change it all”_

 

Louis Tomlinson


End file.
